Ryoumu
''Ryoumu is a fanmade character by Inkygenolphys74 '' Ryoumu Description Name Breakdown Ryuu - '' 遼 meaning "distant"'' Mu - 世 meaning "dream" Appearance Ryoumu is a very skinny little boy for his age. He doesn't know his age, but he's assumed to be 15. He wears a blue shirt that reveal the bandages around his arms. He wears dark blue rimmed glasses and a neckalace with his name on it. He has navy blue eyes and navy blue hair, that is messy most of the time. He has a section of his hair, that is white due to his past, which he plaited in a long thin lock. Thats the only part of his hair that didn't return to his normal hair colour. He also has two blue feathers sticking out, but really was locked/knotted into place. Personality Ryoumu has been through alot during his childhood. He keeps to himself and isn't interested in other people. He is very socially awkward, to the point where he can faint from talking to someone new. He is anxious about everything, and worries too much. He is also extremely clumbsy which doesn't help him around the house. He is also very easily distracted and tends to day dream alot. If you catch him day dreaming, don't interupt him. He'll scream. He's very VERY sensitive and easily scared. Dere(s) Kuudere Backstory Ryoumu was diagnosed with Marie Antoinette disease, when his adoptive parents were killed by an unknown murderer. He was the main suspect, and the day after, he was to be questioned. His hair had turned completly white overnight, since he couldn't socialize or interact with anyone. He had no one left anyway. His genetic parents had given up on him, and his adoptive ones were now dead. The next day, he fainted after the third question out of 15. He was pronounced guilty of treason, since this little kiddo was rather suspicious, and wasn't 'owning up'. He was arrested, despite the fact that he was only 12 at the time. He began to reside in solitude, and due to his isolation, he began to calm down, his hair colour returning ever so slightly. He dyed it dark blue except for his little plait. Eventually they found the real murderer, who were his genetic parents. He was released, with the choice of seeing them or not, which he chose not to. He was given an apartment to live in. He, to this day doesn't know how to interact. Dialogue/Acts TBH I don't think he fits anywhere in the Canon Timeline. At all. So nooopppeee. 50 Questions # What's your name, and does it have any significant meaning? #*It means Distant Dream. # Who's in your family? Who's your favourite? #*...I don't have a family # About how many friends do you have? #*Friends? I try to make them but they avoid me. # How popular do you reckon yourself to be? #*Not popular. # What's your favourite drink? #*Bubble tea. # What's your favourite food? #*Sushi # What's your birthstone? #*Bedrock?? # When is your birthday? #*Im not sure. People tell me I was born on the 1st of March, but Apparently I was actually born on the 29th of Feburary. # What's your star sign? #*The fish. # Do you match your star sign's typical traits? #*I'm not sure. Fishes are very scary. # Which habit in other people is the most annoying? #*Annoying? Im more scared of them. # What quality do you possess that you hate? #*I hate every thing about me. # Where is your family from? #*Japan probably. # Where were you born? #*I was born somewhere, and left somewhere. # Are you usually early or late? #*Early. Super early. # What's your favourite movie genre? #*Does Vampires count? # What object couldn't you live without? #*My Glasses. I can't see very well. # What's your dream car? #*Car? No no. Cars are scary. # What would you rate 10/10? #*QQ Passion Fruit Green Tea # What's the luckiest thing that's ever happened to you? #*...I don't believe in luck. # Can you describe yourself in one word? #*Paranoid # Which website do you use most often? #*Google # What's something you really want but can't afford? #*A Family. # What would your dream room look like? #*Full of teru teru bozus # What's the most impressive thing you can do? #*Make a teru teru bozu # What are you addicted to? #*Teru teru bozus # What's your biggest fear? #*I can't choose. # If you had to change your name, what would you change it to? #*I don't really know # What makes you really angry? #*When My bubble tea straw doesn't poke in. # What would you do with a million dollars? #*Buy a family. Buy some friends. Buy some happiness. # What's your main hobby? #*Staying at home, sitting in the Cor-Ner # What's your favourite scent ever? #*...None? # If you could have any pet, what would it be? #*No. Pets are scary # What's your favourite quote? #*"Do you know where hell is? Inside your head" # What's the most illegal thing you've ever done? #*Exist according to everyone # What's your least favourite food? #*Donuts. They're scary # What's your least favourite drink? #*Soft drinks. too fizzy # What's your favourite school subject? #*Home time # What do you usually eat for breakfast? #*A piece of bread # What's your allowance? #*They give me around 200 a fort night # Is there someone you've been thinking about lately? #*お母さん、お父さん # How tall are you, in relation to your friends? #*I'm not sure. I don't have any so I'm the tallest and the shortest. # What's your most precious treasure? #*My Teru teru bozus # What's your special skill? #*Screaming # What's your favourite colour? #*White # Where would you most like to live? #*Antarctica # Who has affected your life most? #*When they accused me of killing my adoptive parents. # What kind of music do you mostly listen to? #*Classic # If you could dye your hair any colour, what would it be? #*I dyed it navy blue already. # What's your favourite feature of your body? #*Nothing. Relationships TBA Interests Talents There are no clear talents he presents to have, but his dextoricity is very impressive. Pastime Creating Teru Teru Bozu. Trivia Originally, this OC was to be named "Ryuune" meaning Dragon Sound. BUT Inky decided that they weren't experienced with loud and scary OCs, so they dwelled on this one instead. This OC was inspired by Crona from Soul Eater, and Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul. Category:Original Characters